


Free Fall

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Clubbing, Cluster Feels (Sense8), Cluster Love (Sense8), Dancing, Developing Relationship, Dirty Dancing, Feel-good, Humor, Introspection, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Polyamory, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Life is beautiful. Capheus already knows this.





	Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I've done all 8 of them before and all 4 of the girls, but not the 4 boys! So here we go! 🥰🥰🥰🥰 Any thoughts appreciated!

*

Capheus has seen so much now. He has been high, _high_ above the clouds and tasted fresh snowfall on his lips.

_ Life is beautiful. _

He wanders through a nightclub in Berlin, smiling and nearly holding his palms over his ears. Music trembles the air around Capheus. 

Wolfgang, pale in the shimmering rosy gold of lights and confetti, winds himself. He dances among a group of young women and men, tuning them out. A full hand-print of ultra fluorescent blue paint over half of Wolfgang's face. His eyes land immediately on Capeheus, sensing him. Wolfgang's hand runs up over his firm, sweat-glistening pectorals.

"Ooooh, yes," Lito breathes, propping his elbow against Capheus's shoulder. He's wearing the same playful look as Wolfgang.

Will rolls his eyes good-naturedly, smirking and pressing a hand to Lito's and Capheus's backs.  


It's like being pulled _forward_. 

_Magnetized_. 

They all gather around Wolfgang, laughing and dancing. Closer than any dancers. Lito sways himself smoothly between Will and Wolfgang, taking hold of Will's hands, grinding his ass against Wolfgang's slowly hardening erection. Capheus can feel it too, like intoxicating, pleasurable shivers, like any of them can experience in the moment.

Lito encourages Capheus to join him, grasping the back of his head affectionately and bringing their foreheads together.

Beautiful. Life, _them_.

*


End file.
